warriors_pocketfandomcom-20200213-history
What if 1: Swiftpaw had lived instead of Brightpaw
If Swiftpaw had lived instead of Brightpaw Cats that appear or are mentioned in this short story: Major Sweetflower, Swiftpaw/claw,Brightpaw/heart Minor Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, Bramblepaw, Fireheart/star, Ashfur, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, Whitestorm Mentioned: Bluestar, Brindleface, Thornclaw, Nightkit, Patchkit ,Brightkit,Longtail, Kestrelleaf. (AKA Editor) Ever wondered why Brightpaw lived and Swiftpaw didn't? Find out what would happen if Swiftpaw had lived.... ~(UWU)~ " Brightpaw, it's so unfair! " Swiftpaw lashed his tail in the middle of the night. " Sweetpaw gets to be a warrior and she's a kittypet! " he snarled with fury. " Well, it's sort of unfair, I guess, " Brightpaw agreed, her haunches sinking as she sat down on a clump of moss. Suddenly, Swiftpaw had a great idea. " Let's do something really good so Bluestar gives us warrior names!" Before Brightpaw could reply, Swiftpaw had woke the others. "What's so important! " Ashpaw snapped angrily, lashing his tail as he yawned sleepily. "Shh!" Swiftpaw growled in a hushed voice, annoyed. Fernpaw just sat up and yawned, blinking her eyes sleepily. "Do any of you think it's unfair that Sweetpaw gets to be a warrior? " Swiftpaw lashed his tail again, moss flinging around the den from his groomed tail. They all murmured a slight agreement. " So if we do something really good Bluestar is sure to give us our names?" Swiftpaw asked excitedly, a grin spreading across his face, his amber eyes surveying the apprentices. " What could we do though? " Ashpaw stretched his legs as he said it, interest in his silvery voice. " How about the creatures stealing prey from sunning rocks? " Swiftpaw suggested slowly, his ears twitching as Ashpaw's tail wavered among the leafy moss. " We have no idea what we could be facing though, " Fernpaw meowed uncertainly, her ears flicking up in alert. " Well I'm going now. Anyone want to come with me? " Swiftpaw snapped angrily. Everybody doubted their and his own strength. If they had gone already, they would be warriors! Swiftclaw would be a cool name. . . he thought. The others were silent. They're faces were both baffled and fearful, they're whiskers twitching with uncomfortableness. " You sure? " Swiftpaw prompted, desperate for help. He kneaded the ground impatiently. This time Brightpaw got to her paws. " I'll come. I don't want you going alone, " Brightpaw announced, shivering. What could be so bad? ''Swiftpaw wondered. "See you later, but we're going to be warriors soon. " Swiftpaw padded out with Brightpaw by his side, her pelt reassuring the horror he hid. " Swiftpaw! There's too many of them! " Brightpaw screeched, painfully whisking a blow on a dog's ankle. Her fluffy ginger-and-white pelt was covered in scarlet blood dripping by her sides. Swiftpaw was battling with a ferocious obsidian-colored dog, scuffing it's ear with his claws extended. Swiftpaw dodged a blow, then darted to where Brightpaw was being attacked, gasping for air with shallow breaths. The dogs had bounded off into the forest, wounds covering their sides. " Brightpaw. Brightpaw, are you ok? " He cried as she crashed onto the ground, Swiftpaw nuzzling her blood-covered fur. " I love you," Brightpaw's murmur sounded distant. A tear made it's way down Swiftpaw's sore cheek. " I love you too, " Swiftpaw replied, licking at a wound. Brightpaw gave one jerk, took a last breath, before laying still. The dogs suddenly appeared from within the undergrowth, finding Brightpaw's weakness amazing. They ran to her, sinking their teeth into her lifeless pelt before darting to Swiftpaw's injured, but baffled, body."Starclan help me! " he yowled. "Brightpaw's dead." Fireheart bent over the dead apprentice, sorrow and gloom in his strong voice. Across the clearing , a new warrior named Sweetflower was studying Swiftpaw's body, sniffing at his gashes. Swiftpaw weakly twitched his whiskers to tell her he was alive, his vision a blur as his frail body wavered up and down between his hoarse and raggedy breaths. " Swiftpaw's alive! " She meowed in relief, a tinge of astonishment in her voice. " We'd better get them both to camp," Dustpelt, who was on the patrol, mewed, grief in his voice. Fireheart padded over to Swiftpaw. He froze. Swiftpaw's face was covered in fatal wounds, scarlet blood trickling down his cheek. Swiftpaw had lost and eye and had torn , ragged ears and had huge claw marks scored across his midnight-black muzzle. " Yes,let's get him to Cinderpelt," Fireheart agreed timidly. Swiftpaw flickered his eyes. He was in the medicine den and Cinderpelt was mixing herbs, occasionally looking over her shoulder for other herbs. His legs and paws were stiff, "Are you feeling any better?" A fruity voice whispered. Swiftpaw jumped and slowly turned his head around. It was Sweetflower. Swiftpaw was so exhausted and feeble that he shut his eyes again. "Pack! Pack! Kill! Kill!" Swiftpaw jerked awake. This time Fireheart, Ashpaw, Sweetflower, Cinderpelt and his mentor , Longtail were around his most nest, fearful eyes spread on their faces. "What? " He demanded. " You kept saying pack! pack! kill! kill! " Ashpaw replied, timid. Swiftpaw glanced at him, laying his head again, his throat sore from apparently the words he was screaming. This was going to be a long few moons. '''Two moons later:' " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting! " Firestar called. Not long ago Bluestar had drowned in a gorge and Brindleface had been murdered by Tigerstar. Fireheart was now ThunderClanleader and he appointed Kestrelleaf, a fresh warrior, as his deputy. Swiftpaw had recovered from his injuries but his face was terribly scarred, with half his face ripped off. A term for him was "Lostface" when he was injured, but Firestar had relieved the anxiety he had from the heavy insult by blocking that name for him. " I have some ceremonies to perform," Firestar began. " Thornpaw, Ashpaw, Fernpaw and Swiftpaw, please step forward " The four apprentices stepped to the front, excitement rushing through Swiftpaw's eager body. " Starclan, these apprentices have trained hard to understand your noble code and I command them to you as warriors in their turn. " He looked down at the four apprentices. " Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan at the cost of your lives? " Firestar asked with a strong voice, his gaze flickering to Swiftpaw's wounded half-face. " We do! " The apprentices blurted out excitedly. But Swiftpaw suddenly felt a pang of grief Brightpaw should be with me now. He thought longingly, staring down at his white paws. " Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Thornpaw, you will be known as Thornclaw. Ashpaw you shall be known as Ashfur. Fernpaw you shall be known as Ferncloud, and Swiftpaw you will known as Swiftclaw." The clan welcomed them by calling their new names. " Thornclaw! Ashf-- " " Wait! " Swiftclaw cried. He shifted as the Clan's eyes set on his red face. " I would like to give a cat in Starclan a warrior name." Everyone knew he was talking about Brightpaw. " May I , Firestar? " Firestar nodded. " Brightpaw deserves a warrior name just as much as I do! So I shall give her one. Brightpaw you will be known as Brightheart. She will always be in my heart, Starclan or not. She was the brightest and was willing to fight for me. Brightheart, thank you." Murmurs of sympathy for Swiftclaw spread through the clan. " Congratulations, new warriors! Tonight we shall feast! " Whitestorm yowled. Thank you, Brightheart, my love. I shall meet you again, and no boundaries will set our love apart, dog or not. You will forever stay in my heart, ''Swiftclaw thought before padding beside Sweetflower in the fresh-kill pile, glancing at her tortoise-shell grey face, her pleasant look giving Swiftclaw a rush of hope. '''A moon few moons later:' Swiftclaw became mates with Sweetflower, and Swiftclaw announced a moon ago that Sweetflower is expecting his kits. He is a senior warrior now, living in the Clan with plenty food to spare. " Swiftclaw, would you like to lead a hunting patrol? " Whitestorm called. Swiftclaw was also the best hunter in the clan with his slim body, or so they said. " That'll be great , I'll take a patrol out now, " He called back. Swiftclaw decided the best hunters to take; it was nearly leaf bare and they needed all the prey they could find. Sweetflower was a nice hunter but she was in the nursery. Ashfur was a good hunter he decided to take Ashfur, his sister Ferncloud, and Thornclaw. He needed a good apprentice now. He'd take Bramblepaw. Swiftclaw gathered his cats and headed to Tall Pines. As he trotted through the forest he stopped , a vole was shuffling through the leaves. But Bramblepaw was already stalking it. The brown tabby tom leaped silently and killed the vole. " Well done. " Swiftheart nodded to him and them carried on. Swiftclaw noticed a squirrel scurrying beneath the brambles, a single acorn in it's mouth. Swiftclaw ducked down, blending in with some white-and-black brambles. It scurried closer, and closer, before Swiftclaw leaped up and trapped it in his claws. It let out a cry of desperation, yet Swiftpaw threw it up and sank his claws in it before it can escape. He nipped it's throat, heard a small, painful cry, before the squirrel lay lifeless in his jaws. They all met near Snakerocks, a few squirrels in Swiftclaw's jaws, a vole in Bramblepaw's, two thrushes in Ferncloud's, and a kestrel in Thornclaw's "The kits are coming! " Sandstorm cried to Swiftclaw as he came in, crouching beside the fresh-kill pile. Swiftclaw dropped his prey instantly on the pile and bounded over to the nursery, his breathing heavy. Cinderpelt was helping Sweetflower birth to her kits. " Push.. Now! " Cinderpelt ordered. " Hello, Swiftclaw. Nice to see you here! Get your mate a stick to bite down on would you?" Cinderpelt snapped. Swiftclaw padded out of the nursery and grabbed a stick in the clearing, frail but straight. He bounded back to his mate quickly, pellets of sweat rolling down his forehead. As he padded in, a kit slithered out onto the moss. " A beautiful tom! " Cinderpelt mewed to Sweeftflower. "Lick this kit, Swiftclaw," Swiftclaw licked the tom kit with his rough tongue, gazing down at the midnight-black tom. Sweetflower gave another push and another tom made its way to life. "Your doing well , just one more to go," Cinderpelt soothed her, sitting beside Sweetflower. Finally a last she-kit slid out, her fur glistening. The tom was a black-and-white tom like Swiftclaw, his eyes popping open to reveal amber-colored eyes. The other tom was a tortoiseshell, with black splotches on pale fur. His eyes revealed an emerald green, glittering with curiousity. And the she-kit was a pearly-white with ginger splotches. . " What shall we name them?" Sweetflower purred, nuzzling the she-kit. " How about Nightkit for the black-and-white tom? " Swiftclaw suggested, gazing at his black pelt. " Thats a good name " Sweetflower agreed. " "The tortoiseshell could be...how about Patchkit?" Swiftclaw asked, wrapping his groomed tail around the shivering kit. " That suits him " Sweetflower nodded, her whiskers twitching in approval as she lay beside the kits, scooping them up as they scurried around, looking for milk. As Swiftclaw looked down at the last kit he felt so pang of pain; it was almost like Brightheart, his first love. " The last one could be Brightkit," Swiftclaw meowed. Sweetflower gave him a warm and curious gaze. " Yes. That's a nice name," she replied reluctantly. Goodbye, Brightheart, my friend. ''Swiftclaw thought. We will meet again someday.'' Tell me if you like or disliked in the comments So...Hello! I edited this story. I have a thing for stories and this was cool. I just decided to add more details, and make sure it was not just one blob of a paragraph. Thank you, and goodbye! (UWU)